A Shot of Cinnamon
by Rae-Tan
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were once childhood friends. But life had torn them into different directions, causing them to live more than a few years apart. Now in college, the two are together again, however they find it hard to speak more than a few sentences beyond the coffee counter. Today however, will be different. Major fluff, Rated T, enjoy their goofiness


_**Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since my last fic. I've actually just been away from posting here on fanfiction which is just awful. BUT! This is just a small one shot to keep you guys reading and to draw in some new people. I'm currently working on a very large Fairy Tail Fic that will definitely be coming out soon. I want to get majority of the first part written so that I wont lack on updates.**_

 _ **But any who, enjoy!~**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

 _ **A shot of Cinnamon**_

Today was quite possibly worse day yet. She had chosen her favorite outfit for today, but it had rained, and completely soaked her to the bone. Her skin shivered at the cool touch of winter's air, bringing a deep chill to run straight down her body. She currently held her laptop close to her chest, racing towards the familiar warm cafe she always knew. Today would be different, despite the horrid weather she could just tell that there was more to the day than bad luck.

Weeks had gone by and still, she had not found the nerve to speak to Natsu beyond the counter. However, the glances they had made towards one another had increased, and if she didn't know any better, there were times where the faint blush on his cheeks would appear after she heard her name mentioned. She had cautiously spoke to Gray on the matter, hoping to get his best friend to give her hints as to how the adventurous boy felt about her. Everytime she brought it up, her palms would begin to sweat, her heart would race in her chest, and her mind would be in the clouds. Just the sight of him nearly everyday made her feel like a fish gasping for water in the desert with how badly she wanted him. No...needed him. He was her joy, her breath of fresh air, and it was those few minutes of agonizing silence after her order that would make her want more.

She wanted more, so much more. She wanted to be the person to make him smile, to laugh that deep soulful laugh that made her insides burst into a million butterflies. His dark expressive eyes held so much more than they had as they did when they were just merely children. She could see that the years apart, where he went searching for his father after middle school had made him age. There was an intelligence he didn't have before hidden in there, a maturity she never quite thought he would have. He was aware, polite even, and he actually thought about what he was going to say before he spoke it. But, to her utmost joy, he was still just as she remembered him.

He still had that obnoxious salmon colored hair, expressive features, and his personality was still warm and inviting. He was, and would always be,adventurous and driven with a childlike ease to his flow. He would always be the boy who had too much energy, and yet just enough to urge those around him to be more than what they were. He was the constant in her lonely childhood days, and she yearned to have him by her side just as he had years before. But ever since his return, she couldn't for the life of her find the strength to stand beside him, let alone utter more than a word. They always had pleasant talks before she made her order, but never anything after.

Each day she would return to this cafe that he worked at on campus. Watching him silently as he worked his shift with Gray and sometimes Lisanna. She was envious of the pale haired girl whose beauty was beyond her own. She always made him laugh, egging him on in his antics, and even noticed once or twice the look he gave her that made her sick to her stomach.

But things had changed. Days, weeks, and months had passed, and seasons had changed from the early springtime, when her eyes had met his. She was shy at first, hardly speaking more than a simple greeting to him as they met at the counter, to the casual light hearted conversations of the warm summer days. Then finally to the easy banter in the cool autumn breeze, to the longing looks and deep meaningful words expressed in the winter embrace. She had not been the only one to notice. Mrs. Shagotte had seen the way she had looked at her employee, the eyes of a girl in love. Her quick winks and teasing glances had caused Lucy to gasp aloud, bringing his attention to her for the moment, holding her eyes as if he could look straight through her.

He left her breathless every time their eyes met. She couldn't help the deep calming affect his voice had on her, the way his easy conversations with his coworkers would work her into a peaceful state, filled with relaxed thoughts and a calm mind to write to. Her books had recently taken on a noticeable tone, one that she knew was her own words that she had yet to speak, and had hoped to say. Her own friend could tell who it was that she was talking about in her writings, often teasing her in their apartment as she sped read through the rough draft, making corrections here and there for her development.

But today would be _different_. She rushed inside, feeling the cold water drip down her face and onto the pristine wood flooring. She shuddered uncontrollably as the thought of a nice hot drink would warm her frozen muscles. "Luce?" Her brown eyes looked to the man standing before her, shock written all over his face as he stood in those dark denim jeans that made her knees tremble, the tight dark shirt that clung to his muscles, and the green apron that hung over.

"Nna-nana-Nnnaa-atsuuuu" she whined. His eyes were filled with worry, racing quickly behind the counter to grab a towel and began to dry her hair.

"Damnit Luce! Why are you out here in this weather?"

"Mrs-Mrs. Sha- Shagotte said...I-I c-could come in...t-to write m-my b-book." Another shiver wracked her body, causing Natsu to swear under his breath. He grabbed her gently by the elbow and dragged her to the break room in the back. Today the cafe was opening a little later, but a little birdie had told her that Natsu would forget and most likely spend the extra hours experimenting on a few drinks. It was the first time in the whole year that they would be alone in the cafe, with the heavy smell of coffee and confectionery in the air.

He sat her down in a chair, rushing to his locker and grabbing the dark maroon sweater from inside. He tossed it to her with ease, smirking when she caught it in her hands. "Put that on and try to dry yourself up in the bathroom. I'll make you something warm to drink."

"D-don't put a-anything w-weird in there N-natsu!" she glared playfully. He gave her a quick wink before disappearing behind the door and leaving her to her own devices. Taking his advice she stripped her coat off and her shirt, placing them on the table and quickly put on the warm sweater. As it slipped easily over her head she caught his scent in the fabric, clutching it close to her face as she took a deep inhale of the forest scent that he always carried. It had been years since she last wore something of his, and quickly she felt the soft nostalgia at the back of her head nipping at her memories, bringing them to the surface. She had missed him more than she could have imagined,holding onto those cherished moments they shared and kept them safe down in her heart.

She took some paper towels from the disposal and quickly dried her cold wet skin, drying her legs first and slowly working her way up, and swiftly tying her hair in a high ponytail before feeling she was dry enough to step back into the cafe.

He was waiting for her, quietly yet efficiently working over the various machines they had in the back, mixing powders of what she could only make guesses at, into the filter. The warm water filtered through, creating the comforting sound of coffee brewing and settling into the mug just beneath the spout. She climbed onto the bar, setting her laptop beside her, thankful that it was dry and watched him quietly.

Natsu was clumsy often, namely dropping dishes and running into other things that usually ended up being another person or a chair here in the cafe. He was the life of this place, making everyone laugh at his antics and joyful behavior. She loved watching others enjoy his company, and the small glances he would send her way after such events. Now it was just them here, and if she was right, she would be able to see if the others were right about him sharing her feelings.

He quickly poured the cream into the brew and with skill took a toothpick to create an image on top of the foam before sprinkling a few other powders on top and brought it over to her. With a bright smile he watched her eyes widen at the delicate star he had placed in her drink and smile at his gesture. "Thank you Natsu."

"Anytime Luce!" He took off his apron, hanging it on the counter before turning on the small radio where his ipod rested carefully on top. The music started quietly, a song she had remembered listening to at his home the first time she had met his dad. "You make my dreams come true, Hall & Oates, classic," he said cheerfully.

"How's Igneel doing? He must be doing well if you're still appreciating the classics."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "You know more than anyone that despite my dad's fascination with classics, I love them just as much. What can I say?"

"I know I know." She smiled as he grabbed his own drink and brought it beside her, sitting so close that their elbows touched the first time. In her embarrassment she quickly moved away, a short shy laugh escaping her lips with an apology. Natsu's cheeks had coated in a red flush but, she wouldn't comment on them, not yet. "How's school going for you? You're graduating this fall with the rest of us right?"

"Pft of course! I didn't waste four years of my life studying engineering for it be used for nothing!" She giggled into the sleeve of his warm cotton sweater and took a cautious first sip of the drink waiting before her. The moment it hit her lips she could taste the sweet chocolate and cream swirling together with a hint of something else thrown into the mix. With wide eyes she turned to her friend, watching the smirk play on his lips as he took his own sip of warm hot chocolate.

"Natsu?"

"Mhm?"

Lucy glared at him as the taste settled on her tongue. His teasing eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. "Did you put cinnamon in here?"

"Maybe a dash…."

Lucy smirked, knowing he was trying to be funny by putting something spicy in her drink. But little did he know that she actually liked it. A dash of cinnamon never hurt a cup of warm hot chocolate, "It's good." Said said happily, taking another sip elegantly as her mother had taught her.

Natsu's brows furrowed at her comment, unhappy to see his prank had not gone his way, and turned a confused brow to her. "Really? You like it?"

"Mhm!" She hummed again, smirking into her cup as Natsu's expression gave him away. "You know Natsu...pulling pranks on a girl could lead others to think that you like her...if you were in middle school that is."

Spitting chocolate across the counter Natsu's blush spread like wildfire across his face. "Wh-what!? Pft!" His scramble to compose himself lightened Lucy's cheeks. She loved seeing him flustered and vulnerable. She knew that her words didn't mean anything to them, unless Natsu _did_ like her, and if he did, she knew he wouldn't court her like the suitors her father found for her. He would be honest, shy, and a bit clumsy in his expressions. She had been watching this whole time after all.

He tried to clean up his mess with his bangs covering his eyes, embarrassment washing across his face as eyes turned to hers.

Just when she thought this was her chance the small jingle of the front door bell rang and Gray's voice carried through the small space. "Oi Flame brain! You already making a mess in here?"

"Shut your mouth Popsicle! Luce made me do it anyways!"

"Hey! I did not! All I said was-"

His warm hands planted themselves over her lips, face still flushed with a soft pink hue as his eyes showed fear at her words. "I know what you said! Gray! We open in 10 minutes, come help me get this crap out before Mrs. Shagotte has our heads." his hands left hers and it was in the silence that her heart leap out of her chest.

He was scared. As his hands landed on hers she could feel the soft tremble that shook him, and never before had she seen him like that.

Gray shot a confused look to her in which she replied with a quick nod of her head and grabbed her stuff, making her way to the quiet corner high top, where she usually spent her mornings writing.

Gray walked towards his best friend, noticing the tense atmosphere surrounding the two and wondered if he had interrupted them too soon. It was hard to gauge the right time, knowing that Lucy wanted him to come right as she admitted her feelings for Natsu, just in case he didn't return them. To his knowledge Natsu didn't know the meaning of love, but watching his friend helplessly pace around the cafe kitchen he knew it wasn't that he didn't know it.

The idiot just didn't know how to deal with it.

Gray didn't need to hear him admit his affections for the blonde sitting in her corner everyday, he could see it in his subtle glances and the teasing remakes Lisanna made whenever she was in. With a deep sigh Gray smack him upside the head, "What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with _me_!?"

Gray hissed quietly. Grabbing Natsu by the sleeve of his shirt he continued to speak under the sound of the coffee machines brewing and Lucy's hum of the tune to Natsu's playlist. "Dude just ask her out already!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Natsu stuttered.

"She isn't going to wait forever Natsu, just ask her out before she does it for you!"

Letting him go with a push towards her direction Gray gave him a stern look and shooed him off, grabbing his own apron and starting the work for the day.

With a bewildered expression Natsu took a shaky breath, and started walking over to the girl who had been his crush for well, _years_. She was always so beautiful. Ethereal in the morning light, causing her blonde hair to look like a soft golden blanket around her. He loved it most when it was up, pulled away from her soft features so that he could look at her soft cheeks and her intelligent eyes. He knew deep down just how important she was to him, and it was frightening to lose their comfortable daily conversation if she didn't feel the same.

But with what just happened, he knew he couldn't hide it any longer. She knew, or else she wouldn't have made that comment. She was wise beyond her years, and her intelligence scared him a little, but it was probably one of the most beautiful things about her. She was strong, quick witted, and loving, even to the idiot who couldn't speak more than a simple greeting to her the first day.

He approached her slowly, feeling his nerves kick in and the slight tremble of his hands before taking a deep breath. He knew she was watching him, waiting, and ever so patiently holding her tongue. "Hey, Luce?"

His breath was unsteady,"Uh...look I'm bad with words."

Her smirk was enough encouragement to continue. He shifted his weight to the other leg, relaxing with a hand in his pocket and another running through his unruly hair. "I was...I was wondering if maybe...you wanted to, I don't know, maybe eatamoviewithmesometime."

He noticed his fumble the moment the giggle came from her lips, silently cursing at his mistake. "I think I'll pass on eating a movie Natsu."

His heart sank, surely she wouldn't want anything to do with him after that blunder. He couldn't have been more embarrassed at this point, feeling completely useless at his incapability to ask a girl out on a date! It wasn't even hard to do, just open your mouth and ask. But when her brilliant mocha colored eyes looked straight at him, he found his brain turned to mush.

"But, I would love to go eat, _and_ catch a movie sometime... if that's alright?"

"Really?!" The word was out before he could even breath his next breath. She was flushed red from head to toe, her eyes downcast in shyness and her hands clutched his favorite sweater tightly between her fingers at her sudden courage. His mistake had made her laugh, wanting to tease him a little after his small prank, but her heart had soared at the sound of his declaration. She wouldn't mess this up, fully intending on making him agree and to continue with his attempt, because there was nothing more that she wanted other than him. "I...I mean. You...you really want to?"

"Yeah of course. I have a paper due Friday night...but, maybe Saturday?"

His eyes had shone that beautiful dark brown that she loved, watching the excitement swirl in their depths and the handsome smile on his face. "Saturday. That sounds...great. I'll uh, I'll pick you up?"

Smirking she nodded in agreement. "Also..." His head tilted in confusion, "I'll be taking this sweater home with me."

She giggled as his face burned a brilliant red and scampered back to the kitchen where Gray began teasing him and sent a happy thumbs up to Lucy.

Today was different. A wonderful different. And despite the rain dampening their day, a shot of cinnamon gave them the courage to take a chance, and a story to share for their children.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know in the reviews what you thought! I would love to also hear about any suggestions on another short fic to write until my big one is finished :D**

 **!~Ciao~!**


End file.
